Vortex Stables
by DracoTitan
Summary: Long ago, Naruto Uzumaki and Kitt Won had meet each other. This change Naruto's dreams of being Hokage and instead he found a new fascination with dragons. With a faithful dragon and a newly open stable, can Naruto prove himself a great person. I don't own Narut or Dragon Booster.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a take of my Dragon Booster Naruto crossover. I personally hope they do make a new season, even though its been a good amount of years. Just letting you know that I, obviously, don't own either Naruto or Dragon Booster.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 _ **"Dragon Talking through Mindlinks"**_

 _"Dragon speech"_

 _*Flashback/Scene change*_

 **Prologue: A Promise Kept**

Naruto gaze out to the village that he was born in sixteen year years ago. Back when he was younger, he had thought long and hard about what he wanted to do. It wouldn't be until he had gotten lost outside the village that he would find his calling.

 _*Flashback Start*_

 _A six year old Naruto runs out through the front gate as a pair of genins scream profanity after him. He continues his pace until he nearly collaspe, finally realizing he lost them, "That's the way, ain't anyone gonna catch me ttebayo!" As he giggle, he couldn't help but look around in confusion at the tall trees around him and the various calls of animals. As the young boy took in the serenity of nature, a sudden scream echo through the forest. Swiftly, he creeps through the underbrush towards the scream, whether through braviery or curiousity is unknown to even him at the time, and pause as he look at the girl with bright blue hair scooting away from an overturned carriage._

 _As ready to ask if she's alright, the shape of two bipedal dragons stalks around the carriage with blood dripping through snarling fangs. The first was a vibrant orange color with lines of blue and red, its crown appearing like a brain. The other had a two tone purple coloration with a black line separating the shades and a wolf like appearance. Seeing the girl's face in tears, Naruto look around for anything to distract the two creatures before throwing a rock against a tree. The two creatures look around, he runs forward and grabs the girl before sprinting away._

 _Kitt Won felt as though her lungs were bursting as she follow the blond dragging her away. Tears still flowing from watching how the two wild dragons crash into the carriage and claw through her parents with ease. Thinking back, she heard how the people of the elemental nations had used dragons to war against each other during their first war. That those dragons, when freed from service, had became rabid shells of themselves that show hatred and scorn towards humans and dragons. Her family never believed such a thing until they cross the border and saw people gaze with open fear and curiousity, it was unfortunate that the local samurai told them they couldn't bring their dragons._

 _As she looks back, she sigh deeply after she realise that the dragons haven't follow them, "Hey, I think we lost them!" When the boy doesn't relax, she frowns and pokes him the side. This makes him jump and turn towards her in fear which ease away as he sees they're safe, "Thanks for helping me out there." It seem to take a few moments before the boy sheepishly scratch the back of his head, "Sorry, but I don't understand what you just said."_

 _Naruto frowns when the blue hair girl seem to blink and tilt her to the side like a puppy, "...Can you repeat that?" Before the two childern can react, the hear a low hiss from behind the girl. Slowly turning, they see the orange dragon step from behind the tree. As the pair scramble to their feet, the purple one jumps behind them cutting off any way to run. As the childern cried and hug each other, the two dragons prepare to lunge, "Help! Wyldfyr, help!"_

 _A swift flash of red and a crash caught the pair's attention as a small red dragon crash into the purple dragon. This drew the gaze of the orange dragon long enough for Naruto to come up with a plan. As he push the girl under the bush and cause the dragon to look at him by throwung a rock, "Can't catch me, lizard breath!" Naruto runs as the orange dragon chase after him, hoping that it doesn't catch either him or the strange girl who speaks the funny language._

 _Kitt stares after the running boy before she turns to Wyldfyr's fight with the purple dragon and looks for anything to help him. Seeing a thick branch, she grabs it and smacks the foe hard against its leg. As the dragon jumps back and growls at the pair, the three of them are caught unprepared as a column of fire crash onto the enemy dragon. As the pair look behind the burning carcass, they see an elderly man with a cone like hat with a strange symbol on it and a white robe, "Little one, get away the dragon." As Kitt holds the branch up and Wyldfyr stands possesively infront of her, she scrunch up her face in determination, "I wont let you hurt Wyldfyr!"_

 _The old man blinks before his face shift into a more understanding one. The man proceeded to shock her even more by responding to her in the same language, "Ah I see, you're from the other side of the world huh." As the two relax, the man crouch down with a concern face, "Where's you're parents little miss?" At the mention of her parents, Kitt's eyes began to tear up again as she remember the dead gaze, "We were attack by that dragon and another one." Her eyes widen in fear as she realise that the other dragon was still chasing the boy, "They were gonna get me until this boy helped run but he led the other one away!" Seeing the older man stand up, she jumps between Wyldfyr's shoulderblades and ride off in the direction Naruto ran towards with the elderly man trailing behind._

 _Naruto pants as he avoids the orange dragon's fangs again before picking up the pace again. Managing to pull ahead, he can't help but think about his life. Breaking through the treeline, he barely stops before a cliff and prevents his death by fall, 'Death by falling or death by dragon, talk about a rock and hard place.' Turning, he locks eyes with the dragon as it stalks out of the woods arrogantly as if knowing he couldn't escape. As the two waits for the other to react, Naruto hears voices drawing both their attention._

 _The dragon seem angry at being interrupted and jumps forward, causing Naruto to scramble back and to begin to fall. Lashing out, he manages to catch the dragon by its tail and stop his fall. It reacts by jumping in shock and almost lands on top of him if he hadn't roll out the way. As it roar in anger, a flurry of shurikens slash against exposed jaws. With a flash of red, the girl and the red dragon kick the distracted orange causing it to fall over the cliff. As the surprise howl of the dragon swiftly cut off, the girl slides of the red and runs over to him._

 _Kitt didn't know why she fuss over the orange wearing blond but when she stop and realise that she was an orphan, her head tilt down in agony and disbelief. Naruto doesn't know why seeing her so hopeless hurt him but before he realise it, his arms were wraped around her and the red dragon nuzzle against her while crooning. Hiruzen Sarutobi seem to age sereval years as he watch as the little girl began to cry at the death reminding him realise that death can happen to anyone at anytime._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

Naruto frowns thinking about that day that cause his best friend such pain. It took years for her to recover and she had remained at his side for a long time but she manage it. "The four years she was here were the best years I had," Naruto gaze at the sky as Hiruzen walks up to the teen he saw as a grandson, "I learnt a new language, I had felt wanted and she taught me so much about the rest of the world's relation with dragons." The old Hokage chuckles while puffing on his pipe, "She also mentioned the basic of raise dragons and was happy you wanted to." Getting a nod from Naruto, Hiruzen chuckles as he watch a slight blush cross the boy's face, "Although, when you declare that you would marry her, I was sure she wanted to deck you after she said yes."

"I don't even know if she would date me," Naruto throws his arm around while his grandfather figure laughs at him, "how in the name of the kamis am I gonna do that?" Patting the younger male on the shoulder, Hiruzen smiles encouragingly, "If you truly love something, you'll set it free and when it returns, you'll know it loves you too." Seeing his nod, the hokage stands up before nudging him, "Now come on Naruto, your stable needs you bright and early." The two head in their separate direction unknown of the movement in the shadow.

As Naruto opens the door to his stable, he can't help the smile that shine as he hear the various calls of the dragons he has bonded with over the nine years he began, 'And to think, it all started thanks to Kuzu and a bit of revenge.'

 _*Flashback Start*_

 _Naruto creeps through the forest as quietly as he could. On his back was a pack basket filled with eight large red eggs, four purple ones, and a single brown one, "This has been a good haul, ttebayo, now time to bring it in for some Ichiraku." As he had towards several other baskets that been filled with red, orange, and a few brown and gold, he doesn't notice the shade of a dragon sneak behind him. As he place the last basket on the cart that he brought, he scratch the back of his head in confusion, 'So I have one hundred and eleven eggs plus the five 'docile' dragons to mother and protect the eggs, not counting the fifty six eggs already due to hatch any day n-' His thought process is interrupted as he notice the silence and slow pulls out a dagger while turning around._

 _Taking time to study the dragon before him shows that it's a possible hybrid. Body wise, it is very similar to a purple pack class dragon however from the scale and mag-energy pulsing from it lets him knows that the dragon class is a orange control, "Easy there, I ain't gonna hurt you." Seeing the dragon snarl angrily at him, Naruto tries to get behind it as well as away from the eggs. As the two circle each other, the orange dragon loose a pitch roar before lunging at Naruto. As the pair struggle, Naruto doesn't feel the shift of something awakening in the back of his mind._

 _Hozuki yawns widely as she strech from her nap and she tries to glance at what her host is doing. Seeing the boy fighting against the large dragon, she giggles maddly,_ _ **"Looks like I'll be free before dinner along with a show."**_ _Watching as Naruto dodge the dragon's fangs, she grins savagely as the boy drives the dagger into its throat and her chakra flows out into the dying beast,_ _ **'Perfect.'**_

 _Naruto pants as he examines the corpse of the orange hybrid before. It took sometime for him to catch his breath before he leans over it and studies the slightly familiar stripe pattern, 'So it was vengence you seeked, couldn't get us so you waited for one of us to come from the gate.' Narrowing his eyes as he feels a pull from him, he watches in curiousity and fear as strange chakra travels from him to the corspe. Panicking, he tries to back up as the dragon's eyes flare open and lung at him, "Crap basket!" Before the dragon can get's her fangs on him, he flare his chakra gaining a pain filled shriek from the dragon._

 _As Naruto backs away, the dragon flails around in pain as a seal seem to etch itself on her scales before it collaspe. During this, Naruto feels a burning pain in his arm as the same seal mares his skin. The pair pant before Naruto looks at the exhausted reptile, "You...you're not dead right?" Hozuki raise her head and snap at him only to cringe as the seal flare. Seeing the dragon in pain, he walks over and tries to figure out what's going on, "Some type of seal...I think it's to prevent us from harming each other."_

 _The orange dragon rolls her eyes, Naruto pats her head, "Don't worry any, I'll make ya better -ttebayo!"_ _ **"If only I could tell you to fuck off,"**_ _Hozuki blinks as Naruto squawk in surprise before tripping over himself,_ _ **"wait, you can hear me?"**_ _As Naruto slowly compose himself, he grins widely and laugh, "Well this is a first, so why'd ya attack me?" The dragon roll her eyes as she stands,_ _ **"I didn't attack you, I was testing you after you made way for my new home."**_ _"New home," Naruto scratch the back of his head in confusion, "what do ya mean by that?" The dragon grins widely before giving the human a long tale of woe and misery, which had more surprising truth than either thought._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

Naruto shakes his while chuckling as the tall form of Hozuki walks over to him, "Do you think she'll ever come back Hozuki?" _**"Why ask me that when you could simply send a messenger hawk-drag?"**_ her rumbling voice echoes through his mind as the former bijuu lets him climb on her back. As the pair walk around the stable, they can't help but think about how far they've gotten.

 _*Dragon City*_

Kitt Won looks past the outskirts as her friends watch curiously. To them, they've never seen the feisty teen so down. To her, this was the day was when she left behind her first friend and savior. As she ponders what she should do, Moordyrd walks over to the group with his dragon Decepshun, "Stable brat, and others, what's going on with the girl?" "Don't know, I mean this the first **we've** seen her like this," Artha rubs the back of his head in confusion while Lance, unknowingly to everyone else, walks over to her, "you think it has something to do with the day?"

Kitt blinks before looking down at the ten year old Penn who looks at her with concern eyes, "You ok Kitt, you seem to be think really hard about something." Smiling down at the young boy, she place a hand on his shoulder in thanks, "I'm fine, it's just...this is the day when my folks where killed." Uncaring of the surprise on the others face, she looks over the distance again, "We were traveling through the Elementia and-" "Wait, the Elementia," Parmon raise his burgandy eyebrows in shock compare to the questioning gaze of the others, "the same elemental countries that were known for using and breeding dragons strictly for war before they were release into the wild!?" As she nod, she went into how her parents had been killed by a pair of wild dragons and how she was saved by a native to the area.

As they listen to her going on about the bond the two share, they laugh when she reach the end and Artha wave his hands franticly, "Wait, wait, so Naruto ask you to married him." Watching her blush while nodding, Lance look up at his brother in surprise, "You're not mad that she misses Naruto?" As the laughter stops, Artha shrugs his shoulders in acceptance, "Yeah I mean, we tried dating a couple of times but it just didn't **feel** right ya know." As silence pass over the group, Connor Penn and Word Paynn have an inquisitive, "A stable in Elementia, this could be...interesting." "Careful Word," cautioning his rival, Connor raise a hand for patience, "the elemental countries are dangerous."

Unknowing that their childern were listening, Connor continue to speak with a scowl Paynn, "The people are in a constant state of conflict, the dragons are rabid and distrustful, and there are many muhortas and hydrags there as well." "Hmm, yes and we can't enter with our dragons," as the Paynn patriarch says that, the others look down until Kitt grins. Slowly pulling out a stack of paper, she chimes to the surprise of the others, "Actually, I got here some papers that allow me and any company to pass through on dragon back." "What!" Parmon gobsmack face is follow by Connor Penn as the others gain smirks or grins, "but how, the only way to get those is-" "By knowing a major leader," Connor's face turn to understanding as he remembers the old man who helped her and Naruto, "who was that elderly man?"

"The _Sandaime_ Hokage of _Konohagakure no Sato_ of _Hi no Kuni,_ " Kitt smirk before frowning, realizing only the adults understood the language, "Third Hokage of the Village Hidden by Tree Leaves of the country, Land of Fire." As they began making plans, Kitt looks over the horizan, 'Soon Naru-kun, I'll be home.'

 _*Border of Hi no Kuni*_

"Are we there yet," Cain and Lance whine as they pass by what seem like the hundredth gateway while Kitt show the documents to a samurai with a strange symbol that Parmon recognizes stands for fire. Kitt rolls her eyes at the ten year old and the man child, "This is the last outpost before we get to Konoha so we should get there by mid day tomorrow while we take our time." "And if we rush now?" Moordyrd drawls out before flinching at her glare. As Kitt narrows her eyes at him, she chirps at the others, "If you want to try racing pass territorial muhortas during mating season, the roving packs of hydrags and the packs of feral wraith gene dragon...you'll get there in half a day without rest." As silence echoes by them, the two giant dragons, ridden by the eldest ones, there stops by them with Word motioning forward, "Well then my dear, lead the way."

The travel was difficult but Lance's eyes were darting around, several times catching a passing glance at some of the dragons, "Hey Kitt, what type of dragons are native here?" Parmon blinks before smiling to her as well, while she laugh at their open curiousity, "The Land of Fire is home to several species of dragons and others." As the group look at her trusting the dragons to warn them, she continues, "The most common species here are red magma class and orange control class however, purple pack class dragons are in a great number here as well." While the others nod, Kitt smirk before looking at the adults, "Grey bone dragons migrate through here to get to their mating grounds as well which was a beautiful sight to see." "That's so drac," Lance jaw drops as everyone imagine a group of dragons like Libris going through the forest.

"Yep, the mating season isn't anytime soon," not realizing the affect they were still on, she continues, "a few of them are actually bigger than Libris now that I think about it with this **huge** matriarch leading them." "How big would you say the matriarch was," Connor raise an eyebrow questionly at the young girl. Shrugging her shoulders, Kitt glances to the side to see if any animals were close by, "I would say a good half taller than Libris and twice as long." The call of animals echo loudly as the group fell in shock. Their shock grew as Kitt snaps her finger, "Black psi dragons are near extinction here but brown earth class and gold star class dragons are simply hard to find in certain areas." "What!" blinking, she see the shock face of the humans and the other dragons.

The group took turns on guard duty but, with their dragons there as well, they soon saw a pair of large gates. "Finally, civillization," Parmon throws his arm in the air while everyone takes a deep sigh of relief, "now I can't wait to see the place!" "Halt! You're entering into Konoha on the back of dragons," the two adults guarding the gates draw kunai, making almost everyone tense, "present papers or be force to explain." Seeing how only three of the group could properly speak the language, Kitt dismount off of Wyldfyr with the document and a smile, "Izumo, Kotetsu, long time no see." At first confused, the pair blink in surprise before grinning and placing away their weapons.

"Well, well, if it ain't little blue," Kotetsu messes with her hair and earns a glare at him, "although I guess I can't call ya that anymore, ne." "They grow up so fast,"Izumo grins at her before nudging his head towards the other, "so who are the others, your servants?" Seeing the two laugh at her, she stops her foot on Kotetsu's, "I was eight besides you two didn't complain." Seeing the other calm, she motion grandly to the guards, "Guys, these two are Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane." "Izumo, Kotetsu, I present to you Artha, Lance, and Connor of the Penn clan, Word and Moordyrd of the Paynn clan, Parmon Sean and Cain on the dragons Beau, Fracshun, Tyrannis Pax, Abandonn, Decepshun, Cyrano, and Coershun respectally," she motion to each member and than the dragons.

After being wave through, Kitt smirks at the shock faces of the others, "I told you'll find its charm." As the group moves through the village, Connor, Word, and Kitt notice the people following from the roof tops. Soon they come to a tall tower and walk inside, Kitt fidgeting as they go up the stairs. As they reach the top, a door open with an elderly man walking out in white robes and a white and red hat soon follow by a young blond with cerulean blue eyes and whisker marks on his face, "Naruto, I'm glad you got the stables up and ready. How soon can you see about people getting dragons?" "Well Hokage-jiji, I think it would be best if only the recent genin teams get their dragons for now," the blond, Naruto as they now know sigh deeply, "since they're old enough to fight back if needed but aren't likely to go against it." "Naru-kun," Kitt slowly walks up, her friends encouraging her, "you actually manage to start your own stable?"

Naruto stiffens as he hears her voice, it may seem different but the small similarities meant when he turns it could only be her, "It can't be. Kitt-chan, you're here?" Before he could say anything, she's in his arms hugging him tightly but he doesn't care. As the other smile, they were ignnore by the two old friends reuniting.

The group and the two native walk down the path as the pair talk. "I can't believe it, it's like my dream came true, -ttebayo," Naruto's wide grin sparkle as Kitt laugh when his verbal tic appear. Lance glance at everything he could, from the food vender to the hanging ornaments, "So drac, is there some kind of festival happening?" Naruto grins at Lance, finding that he likes the excitable kid, "The festival is for the death of the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ or, in your tongue, Nine Tailed Fox." " _Kyuubi_ was a giant nine tail fox that with a flick of one tail can crumble mountains and with another create a tsunami," Hiruzen chimes in, laughing as the youngest one there look in awe, "no one knows why it attacked but my sucessor, the _Yondaime Hokage_ scarifice his life to ensure its defeat."

As Parmon ask more questions, hopefully understanding the language, Kitt bump against Naruto, "So, are you still in that horrible apartment and where are **we** going to be staying." "I made a place connected to my stable, there's plenty of room there," Naruto rolls his eyes, not paying attention to the other from Dragon City, "and yes I am counting for the two elite size dragons you brought." As they walk past the final turn, a large stables with the words 'Vortex Stables' in two languages on the sign and a manor size house on the other side. As they enter, they see several dragons milling amoung each other. The most surprising they saw was the five full grown gold star dragons being led up to the cleaning station, "Connor...they have golds."

Slowly nodding, Connor look at the younger stable head who nods before he moves towards the dragon. Word is broken from his shock as he feel a nudge come from his side, "Don't worry Word-san, that's one of the dragons that have been breed with the wraith gene in them." As the dragon blink into existance before shifting invisible again, the guest turns to Naruto as he claps his hands, "So, how do you feel about lunch? You're probably hungry from the trip." Connor scratch his chin before looking over the pens, "What do your numbers look like, if you don't mind me asking." "I have roughly three hundred adult dragons, four hundred and fifty juvenile and six hundred fertilized eggs," Naruto list off absentmindedly, to the shock of the others, "of those hatched, fifty percent of them being red and orange class dragons, twenty five percent being purple and brown, fifteen percent being gold or black, and ten percent being tracking dragons or avia-drags."

" _Naruto-san,_ " Parmon smiles as Naruto motion nods, showing he's using the correct term, "what is an avia-drag?" As the other nod, Hiruzen clears his throat, "An avia-drag is what equals the crow-drag of cities like yours only that they're more diverse." "The common avia-drags seen are crow-drags, hawk-drags, and sparrow-drags," Naruto continues before turning to Parmon, "don't worry about speaking my language Parmon _-san_ , I learnt yours sometime ago thanks to Kitt-chan." While they talk, the dragons look at Wyldfyr curiously. Beau walks forward and nudges the red, _"So Wyldfyr, while they go and get ready for the celebration where do we go?"_

Wyldfyr sighes before walking away from the house, _"This way, Naruto should have enough food for all of us." "He just leaves food out,"_ the rumbling voice of Abandonn pass over them as he raise an eyeridge, _"what if it spoils or it's not enough?"_ _"Rarely is there never enough food but if you want, he has a place where we can hunt some wild game,"_ the other dragons blink at the thought of hunting, _"as for the food spoiling, doesn't happen cause he throws out the old stuff at the end of the day." "Why does he do that?"_ looking down at the young blue, Wyldfyr points out the side where some wild dragons waits patiently, _"oh, why don't they come inside?"_ Before Wyldfyr can speak, the group hear a chuckle from the side that causes him to freeze, _"Cause_ _ **I**_ _ensure only those who live here can enter, lest they feel my fangs and claws through their hide."_

The group of city dragons turn to see a pair of purple dragons walk in with a two tone orange dragon with fox like muzzle and tail, _"It's been sometime Wyldfyr, I thought I sense you while I was hunting." "A thousand apologies Hozuki,"_ as Wyldfyr dips his head, the others tilt theirs in cofusion, _"if I knew you were going to greet us-" "Save the smooth talk,"_ the slightly shorter dragon stomps up to the red with a smirk as his ears bent, _"if you think only Kitt was missed koibito, than you've wound me deeply."_ Beau coughs politely, getting an annoy glare from Hozuki and ashock look from the two pack dragons, _"Sorry to interrupt miss but we were hoping to rest for a little while." "Hm well, aren't you the polite one,"_ she walks up to Beau and glances over before nodding, _"I'm guessing you're the reason Wyldfyr is more poise than he use to be."_

 _"Wyldfyr being unpoised, this I've gotta hear,"_ looking over to the pair of small black dragons, Hozuki raise an eyeridge at the female, _"there must be a_ _ **great**_ _story behind it, the name is Decepshun it's a pleasure to meet you." "Should I tell the tale of when he thought that giving a beehive to someone you like was romantic or maybe the story of when he bravely challenge a pair of wild ones to a race,"_ as she list of the various things he done, Wyldfyr slumps as everyone gather around while Tyrannis pats his shoulder.

 _*Main Plaza, Konoha*_

"Oh, oh, we should do the hoop toss," Lance darts across the fair ground in a light green kimono, much to mirth of every adult and the questioning gaze of several academy students, "no wait, we should do the fishing game, I want me a goldfish." "Don't worry Lance we've got enough time although we **should** consult with our host," as Connor laugh, Lance turns to Naruto with wide puppy dog eyes. Naruto laughs before waving him off, "Go on Lance-kun try the _Wa-nage_ over there, I think they have a game for your vid game." After getting some money, Lance and Cain ran to the hoop toss while the others shake their heads. Seeing Naruto glance at a clock, Kitt narrows her eyes while smiling, "Hey, Naru-kun."

Naruto looks at her as she pulls out a necklace with a small lunging orange pack dragon, "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun, _I love you_." " _Arigato Kitt-chan_ , I ove you too," Kitt hugs him close as the two share a brief kiss. Word chuckles as he watch as Moordyrd and Artha try to shoot down a box of pocky, "Connor, this might be more interesting than we thought." "Maybe," seeing the questioning gaze of his rival, Connor sigh as he see Parmon holds up a bag with a single goldfish, "the dragons here wouldn't allow themselves to be use for racing, they want to fight either each other or humans." Soon enough, the Third Hokage can be seen on the stage in front of a microphone, "People of Konoha, I hope you're all having a wonderful night."

As the crowd cheers, the old man chuckles while feeling their enthusiasm, "A few things I wish to mention before we start the fireworks." As the crowd shimmers down, he clear his throat while making sure he could see Naruto, "The first is that the person who the lottery of five thousand ryo is one of the guests, a Parmon Sean." As the people clap and Parmon collect what he figure was five hundred dracles, Hiruzen smiles warmly, "The second thing that needs to be said is that there is a reason for the decrease of dragon attacks." "Naruto Uzumaki has been capturing and taming a fair amount of dragons as of recent," the crowd murmur softly, getting a frown from the Penn and Paynn patriarch, "it is also now known that he will be allowing, along with three genin teams of my choice, up to fifty people leason on how to train, ride, and tame dragons as well as the possibility of gaining one after the training is done."

"Naruto, do you have anything to say?" as Hiruzen looks over to him, Naruto feels Kitt patting his shoulders encouragingly before he takes the stage. Clear his voice, he adjust his dark red and orange trim kimono, "I don't have too much to say besides that I look forward toseeing a good amount of people participating." "There will be a raffle to see who will get a chance for these leasons," the crowd look over each other as Naruto gaze over them, "the leasons are voluntary and if you do not wish to participate than, we will see if anyone else wants to take your place." After thanking them for their time, he steps off the stage to the applause of villagers. Hiruzen walks on stage once more with a smile and waits for the crowd to calm down, "With that being said, let's begin the raffle."

Naruto keeps an ear open for the name of the people who gets choosen, 'Hiashi Hyuga would have a pack class, brown earth class for Choza for being an Akimichi, I'll have to see how Gai, Lee, Tenten and Neji act but I certain I can figure them out.' As the fiftieth person was pulled, Hiruzen blink in surprise, "and the last person who receive dragon leason is... Jiraiya?" As an old man with long white hair dance up on stage, the old Hokage look over the crowd, "This concludes this raffle, do not worry if you didn't get called you can file for a permit at the tower." As the crowd disperse, Connor Penn walks up to the blond stable head, "This is...big, the first ever stable in the area since-" "Before the First Great Shinobi War," Naruto sigh deeply before running his finger through his hair, "and I have a feeling that it'll only be a matter of time before the other villages have their own."

"Why is that so bad?" Artha tilts his head while Parmon, Lance, and Cain nod at the question. As Word pinch the bridge of his noes, he look at the curious city riders, "Here in Elementia, the military would try to use dragons for combat again which might dedrade into a war that travels **out** of Elementia." "Which may start a new dragon-human war," the old fire shadow sigh as he enter the conversation before looking at Naruto, "and you, Naruto-kun, don't have a black and gold dragon." Naruto scratch the back of his head, frustrated at the reminder, "I've come close to breeding one in the past, I have purple-gold, orange-gold, and even gold-brown, but the gene that becomes black-gold is hard to trace down." "How did you get the others," Connor has slight bounce with eyes of open curiousity, "Outside of Elementia, the gold star class dragons are extinct and never are dragons born like purple-gold."

"The high level of chakra, or internal draconium for you city-folks, in the surrounding area cause the dragons to mutate and allows for the draconium colors to mix a little," Naruto smiles as Connor seems to want dance, "before you guys leave, I'll see about sending one of my younger gold star dragons with you." Artha stare at the others besides Kitt and gets a nod from each before walking up to Naruto, "If it's alright with you, we would like to stay and help you teach the first riders since your first great war." Glancing at each member, Naruto smiles while Kitt kiss him on the cheek, "O-Of course, I'll be grateful if you'll stay." "However," Kitt stops the group from cheering, "you and your dragons need to learn how the dragons here work." "First off, Artha," the dark hair teen turn to Kitt as she frowns, "Beau needs to be his **actual** colors if he wants the dragons here to tolerate him."

"Same goes for Decepshun, Moordyrd-san," the group, including Kitt, stare in shock at what Naruto says, "Hozuki tells me that your dragon feels uncomfortable in her disguise." "You can understand dragons," Lance's eyes twinkle as he took in what Naruto said. Naruto chuckles while tilting his head to the right, "Only Hozuki, it's through her that I know how the dragons under my care are and what they want." "So how do you want us to treat our dragons?" Parmon ask with narrow eyes. "From what Hozuki tells me, your dragons are kind of spoil," the teens cringe while the adults nod understandibly, "your dragons don't even have hunting instincts that shows that they'll be good at raise their fledgling." "You've got to remember Naru-kun, we live in a city," Kitt takes his hand in hers, "very few people actually hunt for food anymore."

As a tense silence creeps up on the city group, Naruto snaps his finger with a smile, "Alright so, Wyldfyr is probably still embarrased at all the stories Hozuki is telling the other dagons." "The one with the beehive," Kitt giggles as the others hold in their laughter, "or the one where he tries to serenade her and ended up waking up a hydrag?" "Yes"

 **And this is the prologue for my Dragon Booster/ Naruto crossover. Big Cats of Konoha will probably take some time because I'm trying to see how it could work. Hope enjoy and I'll update more frequently.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the next episode of Vortex Stable. I'll be your host-oh for the love of. Let's just say what is planned for this chapter and go on from there. This chapter will be interactions between the dragons, why Connor and Word are friendly with each other and the city folks learning more about the area... Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 _ **"Dragon Talking through Mindlinks"**_

 _"Dragon speech"_

 _*Flashback/Scene change*_

 **Part 2: Of Dragons and Rivals**

Wyldfyr yawns widely as he rise from the heated rock that he laid upon. He turns as Beau walks over to him with a grunt, _"Hey man, where do we go to get some breakfast?" "Breakfast here is a hunt for yourself thing here,"_ seeing the other city born dragon surprise gaze, a large group of dragons laugh while walking out the open gate, _"so you will be following me on this until you can hunt on your own."_ Abaddon chuckles deeply before leaving with Tyrannis answering the unspoken question, _"Don't worry about us, we've been hunting before so we'll se you after everyone's finish."_ As the pair of elite class stalk off into the forest, Wyldfyr smirk at the others, _"So...who's ready to eat?"_

Fracshun crept behind the large herd of deers with a pair of juvenile gold dragons on each side, _"So...we just brust forward and try to chase them towards the others?" "Yeah dude,"_ the bulkier male whisper as a buck scan around before going back to eat, _"it simple,_ _ **we**_ _chase to the group who go for the kill, then we eat_ _ **before**_ _them for doing a great job." "...ok guys, you ready?"_ as the two nod, Fracshun jumps out of the underbrush with a hissing roar follow by several other younger dragons. As the herd rush in the opposite way, the dragons run them further from the clearing. Whenever a deer try to escape, a dragon would attempt to drive them back with varying results.

Beaucephalis glances down from the wide branch along with five other gold dragons at the herd of deers. _"Ya ready be a_ _ **real**_ _dragon, city bone,"_ the female quips at him, his eyes locked on to the biggest buck of the herd, _"let's see what ya got_ _ **Legend**_ _!"_ As they leap down, golds and black from the tree tops and the others lunging from the underbrush, Beau's fangs pierce into the flank of the ten pointer. As he pulls down, the buck turn and thrust his antler at the attacking dragon only for Beau to slam a claw on the face. The buck's head flinch back before it begins to cry out as Beau crush the neck of his prey.

 _*Vortex Stables*_

As the many dragons walk back, Artha look over at Beau in surprise, "I can't believe he took down that buck by himself." "Yeah well, believe it," the city riders turn to Naruto as he walk over to check on the various dragons, "gold star dragons are apex predators and he is definitely an alpha." "An alpha?" the city folks glance at Beau as he bites through a leg bone. Kitt walks over in a teal and lime green kimono, "An alpha is a dragon that has an aura that shows off great strength and intellect, they tend to also lead their respective pack." As the teen from Dragon City ponder at the information, Hiruzen, Connor and Word walk around the stable, "So you two own rival companies?"

"Yes well, we were rivals for a long time," Word look over at his former enemy with a raised eyebrow at the snirk Connor sent his way, "even when we were in the Academy, training under the Dragon Priest hood." "Then what change between you two that made you so close now?" As Connor looks away in shame, Word sighs deeply before looking at the older man, "We almost lost everything, including our sons."

 _*Flashback*_

 _The Down City Council of Twelve watch in shock as the leader of the Penn Racing Crew and the Dragon Eye Crew reveal themselves as the Dragon and Shadow Booster. Phistus narrow his eyes in open suspicion as Artha Penn hold out his arms in a placating manner, "Look Phistus, the fact of the matter is that Drakkus has been gathering many black draconium dragons in order to begin a Dragon-Human War." "One that he plans on winning," Moordyrd Payne waves a gauntlet hand over the table, "and if they win, than our very livilyhood would be threaten." The Council glance warily at one another before Phistus leans forward, eyes narrow at the pair, "And what do you want us to do,_ _ **you**_ _are the Boosters." Before Artha could respond, the loud roar of a large dragon echo into the room._

 _As the Council ready themselves, Moordryd blocks the path, "Go to Penn Stables and find Connor Penn, he has the way to help us end this war." As several of the crews fled down the passageway, five black dragons charge forward as Artha and Moordryd draw their blocking staffs._

 _Meanwhile Connor and Word in their persona as Mortis and Drakkus mag-claw at one another. "Give up Mortis, you can't defeat me alone," the dark warrior ducks under a swing and throws a mag infused kick at Mortis. As he blocks, the green armor dragon priest unleash a pulse of draconium before sweeping his rivals feet from under him, "Enough Drakkus, we must put asi-" "Don't tell me what to do Mortis!" snarling, Drakkus releases a beam of mag energy and knocks Mortis over. Mortis shakes as he stands before both he and Drakkus hear dragon roars, turning to their rear._

 _A group of fifteen black dragons snarl at the pair while Kitt, Parmon and Lance race past the pair, each holding a wrapped package. "Abandonn!" "Tyrannis!" The two heavy dragons disengaged from their deadlock and beamed their riders on their back as Armeggaddon(who will be refer to as Armen) walks before them, "Mortis, Drakkus, tis a_ _ **shame**_ _your sons aren't here else I would be able to get rid of all my_ _ **obstacles**_ _." "It matters not for you will fall this day," Drakkus draws mag energy from his dragon and blast at Armen. As Armen slap the mag energy away, Mortis turn to Drakkus, "We must pu-"_

 _"Stay out of this Mortis!" Drakkus snarl before charging forward, Abandonn's horns ready to gore his foe. Before he's hit, Armen smirk smuggly,_ _ **"...Apokoleon."**_ _A long dark blue tail equip with a club slam into the side of Abandonn, causing the dragon and his rider to smash into a guard rail as Morits and Tyrannis Pax take a step back. A large black dragon walks out on four tree trunk like legs, two arms withpowerful talons, and two horns curving forward with deadly venom dripping out,_ _ **"Come and face me now fools!"**_

 _Phistus, Pyrrah and Khatah ride arrive at Penn Stables along with the other crews to see Kitt swing at a pair of black draconium dragon, "For Dragon City!" The two dragons turn to see a magma and a pack class pounce on them as the crews charge forward, forming a defensive wall. As Phistus turns to them, Kitt shakes her head, "We don't have alot of time, take these and go!" Opening the package, Phistus, Pyrrah and Katah lock eyes with three gauntlets and amulets._

 _Drakkus fell hard against the concrete as Abandonn locks horns with the bigger dragon before he too was thrown like a rag doll, 'I...I'm gonna die.' Looking up, he sees Apokoleon charge mass amount of draconium in a blast and closes his eyes, 'I'll see you soon...Zulay.' "Drakkus!" his eyes snap open and he see Mortis and Tyrannis Pax struggling to hold back the mag beam, "hurry and move, don't tell me that you're letting this guy push you around!" Scoffing, Drakkus stands on his two feet as his mask crack revealing a portion of Word's face before Abandonn mag beam the opposing black dragon, "Don't count me out just yet, Mortis, I still got some years left in me." Before the fight can continue, a hole beside the two fighting groups reveal the weary but triumphant boosters along with their dragon partners, "It's over Armen."_

 _"Quite so," turning to his rear, the former black draconium emporer watch as three more people in battle armor with the symbol for blue, green and red draconium show up with an army of black, blue, green, purple and red dragons gather behind them, "surrender or be destroyed." He looks back and forth before realizing he was out manuevered, a frown crosses his face, "This won't be the last time_ _ **Boosters**_ _!" As he and his black draconium dragons vanish, the gather aliies lock eyes with each other, "And we'll be waiting...united as one."_

 _*Flashback Over*_

As the two city elder nod respectfully to one another, a group of three preteens and a black hair, red woman walk up to the stable. A boy with messy brown hair, sharp eyes and having the red fang marks on his face showing himself as an Inuzuka grin smuggly, "Alright man, I can't believe we're the first genin team to learn about dragons!" "Calm down, Kiba-san," Hinata Hyūga gaze at her teammate trough the corner of her eyes with a smile as Kurenai Yūhi knock on the large gate, "although, I do feel a sense of pride knowing that **we** are getting dragons before Team Seven." "Careful Hyūga-san, lest your pride become your downfall," as Shino Aburame says this, Hinata smile softly while Kiba chuckle loudly and the small dog Akamaru barks. As the gate opens, the group of four stare wide eyed as Naruto rides up to them on the back of Hozuki, a orange control class dragon that looks similar to a purple pack class dragon appearance wise except in color, "Welcome Team Eight, as you know I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'll help you gain your dragon partner."

"Just like you Inuzuka and Aburame, your dragon can become an extension of yourself and able to work well in any type of circumstances," Naruto waves towards the various stables with dragons looking at the group of newcomers with open curiousity, "the most important thing you must realize is that the dragon chooses the rider that best fit them." "So, whose gonna be first?" smirking as Kiba jumps back with a yelp as a turquoise draconium dragon snap at him. After a few minutes, Shino steps forward earning a nod from the stable owner before waving for him to follow. Opening the pen, Naruto leads him around before stopping at a medium size black draconium dragon with tusk like horns curling from its 'ear', "This is Ensite (pronounce as insight), she is a little young but see is as loyal to you as you are to her."

Turning from the pair as the two bonded, he motion for the next member before Kiba walks over with Akamaru, "This will be easier." Before Kiba could speak, a purple blur collide with him showing a dragon with floppy dog like ears, "Kiba, meet Retree (pronounce Retrieve). He's full of energy and very headstrong." "Thus that leaves only the Hyūga heiress, unless you're also getting a dragon Yūhi-san?" seeing the older woman shake her head, Naruto turn towards the last member and motion for her to follow.

An hour has passed by before Hinata sighes deeply, "Are you sure there are no other dragon we haven't checked?" "The only ones left are the still feral ones and a few who made it clear they hate humans," Naruto sighes as the Hyūga heiress groan in disappointment, "if it will make you feel better, we can check the semi-ferals before we call it a day." Before she can nod, a shrill voice echo through the stable, "Megami has broken loose!" Two hissing roars could be heard as the humans ran outside. Fighting against Hozuki is a red scaled, bipedal dragon with an orange color 'brain' and blue markings over her body.

Hinata charge forward and jump, landing on the back of the female dragon before holding on as she was toss about. As the pair were doing so, the handlers ran forward with capture poles before Naruto held up his hand, "Wait a minute." As the minutes flew by, the panting dragon glance up at the human on her back, _**"Well done little pale eyes, well done indeed."**_ As Hinata is finally bucked off, she swiftly takes the Jūken stance and faces the dragon only to be surprise as the dragon laugh and walks away. "What the scales were you thinking?!" the various humans flinch back as Naruto glares at Hinata as she blushes, "first thing you're learning is **not** to jump on the back of a dragon you don't know!"

"Megami there is a known human hater," Naruto eyes narrow at the Hyūga before a smile cross his face, "and it's thanks to **you** that I won't have to worry about her trying to kill a human without permission first." As one, everyone sigh a breath of relief before a dark grin cross Naruto's face, "Oh don't worry, there'll be more leasons at a later date. Don't get to comfy."

 **And here you have it. Dragons hunting for their food, Word and Connor bonding over a fight, and the first team gaining their dragons. Hope you enjoyed and stay awesome.**


	3. Info

**I have realised that you may want an idea of what will show up on this story. Here you go and I'm working on the next chapter.**

Draconium -Gold, Black, Red, Green, Blue, Purple, Orange, White, Grey, L. Green, L. Blue, Turquoise, and Brown.

Dragon Species- Black Psi, Gold Star, Blue Energy, Red Magma, Green Bull, Purple Pack, Grey Bone, Orange Control, White Sky, Light Blue Nautilus, Brown Earth, Light Green Scavenger, and Turquoise Sonic.

Misc- Wraith, Pure, Hydrags, Muhorta, newts, Crow-Drags, Tracking.

Black Psi- quadruped: native to earth(rare), fire(near extinct) & lightning(uncommon) country; red, green, gray, purple, orange & light blue.

Gold Star- quadruped: native to earth(near extinct), fire(rare) & lightning(uncommon) country; all gear.

Blue Energy- quadruped: native to water(common) & earth(uncommon) country; purple, brown, light green, gray & white gear.

Red Magma- biped: native to fire(common) & wind(uncommon) country; green, light green, gray, light blue, turquoise & white gear.

Green- quadruped: native to earth(common) & water(uncommon) country; black, red & brown gear.

Purple Pack- biped: native to lightning(common), wind(common) & fire(uncommon) country; black, red, green, light green, light blue, gray & turquoise gear.

Grey Bone- quadruped: nomadic(near extinct); all gear.

Orange Control- biped: native to fire(common), wind(common) & water(uncommon) country; black, red, purple, light green, light blue, gray & turquoise gear.

White Sky-quadruped: native to wind(common) & water(common) country; red, blue, orange, light blue & gray gear.

Light Blue Nautilus- quadruped: native to water(common) & wind(uncommon) country; black, red, purple, orange, light green, gray, white & turquoise gear.

Light Green Scavenger- biped: native to lightning(uncommon) & wind(rare) country; green, blue, brown & gray gear.

Turquoise Sonic- quadruped: native to lightning(common), wind(uncommon) & water(rare) country; black, green, purple & gray gear.

Brown Earth- quadruped: native to earth(uncommon), lightning(uncommon), and fire(near extinct) country; green, blue & light green gear.

Wraith- special gear for stealth operations: only authorized for ANBU or with permission from Kages.

Pure- dragons that are a single draconium type.

Hybrid- dragons that are two draconium type, either through breeding or experimentating.

Hydrags- dragon like creatures that hunt and feed on various creatures: world wide(common).

Muhortas- vampiric dragons that drains dragons and hydrags of draconium: world wide(rare. near extinct in earth country).

Newts- harmless reptile(with exceptions of the black tailed & red fang) that are seen in many cities, villages & camps some are kept as pets for young childern: world wide(common. pest for some subspecies).

Avia-drags- featherless flying creatures that resembles various types of birds of prey, some are train to carry messages between countries: world wide(common).

Tracking- use mostly by the hunter nins, they are insectile dragons with wings of a dragonfly and are able to follow a target for weeks without fail: world wide(common).


	4. Author Notes

**Author notes**

Man it's been a long time since I did one of these. So, I have some irritable news that I need you to put your weapons away for... I'll be dropping some of my stories. *Holds up hands with closed eyes while everyone following points some form of weapon at me* LET ME EXPLAIN!..

The stories I am dropping either no longer appeal to me or makes no sense whatsoever. That being said, I do have some good news. I will not take the story off my page **until** there is anyone that wish to do them in my place...although if it has an OC, you will have to make your own character unless said otherwise.

Another piece of news is that I am starting to do what Solora Goldsun is doing. Each Tuesday, I will be updating a story in respect for Dragon Tuesday that is done every week by Solora Goldsun and I have a poll on my page. I hope to do all the other non dragon stories once a month...hopefully.

But you all are probably wondering what stories are being dropped...and whoever has the rusty pitchfork, GET THAT DAMN THING OFF MY NECK OR I'LL SHOVE IT BETWEEN YOUR ARSE!

 **Big Cat of Konoha** is officially cancelled. On my page, you will find that a challenge in order to either make your own or copy mine.

 **Dragon Fangs** is unfortunately cancelled. While I hate to put my first RWBY OC in the death bowl, I have yet to find any inspiration to continue it. This one _**must**_ be changed, I do not want to see clones of my character.

The other is not a fanfiction I have done but if you wish to do so, it's a SAO/Mass Effect crossover. For more information, go to my page and see or send me an email.

If I receive any email dealing with bullshit, I will straight up report the trouble maker and block them. This may be the internet, but that doesn't mean that you can act like a complete idiot.

Thank you all for your time, including you Pitchfork Guy, and this is DracoTitan signing off. Keep being awesome and have a great day.


	5. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the next part of Vortex Stable. For those who are being patient, thank you. Now then, on to the story**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 _ **"Dragon Talking through Mindlinks"**_

 _"Dragon speech"_

 _*Flashback/Scene change*_

 **Part 3: Training**

The sun can be seen barely peaking over the Hokage Monument when a feminine scream cuts through the air. An orange control dragon with red scales hiss out in laughter while Hinata Hyuga let out a series of coughs, "Kami above Megami! Must you do this every time?!"

 _ **"Stop making it so easy then!"**_ watching as the genin struggle up onto her feet, the dragoness narrows her eyes as the Hyuga limps over. _**"Stop, your ankle might be broken."**_

Sitting down, Hinata let out a hiss as Megami trots over, "If you hadn't thrown me off, my ankle wouldn't be sprained." Hearing a throat being cleared, the two turn to see Kitt on the back of Wyldfyr. Letting Hinata use her for balance, the two stand up for them as Naruto walks over, "Naruto-sensei, Kit-san, we were just resting."

"I think we've seen you get toss around enough today," shaking his head, Naruto points to the stables, "turn in your saddle Hinata, Megami will let you know when she's ready to try that move again." Watching the pair stalk off, he lets out an amused sigh, "Hyuga and their superiority complex."

"Almost as bad as an orange control class," as the pair smile at each other, Kitt dismounts as Wyldfyr walks towards Beau while the gold star class drag in a large buck. Hearing Parmon mutter to himself, the two look over with raise eyebrow, "Yo Parm! What got your tail in a twist?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm just trying to figure out where Cyrano has gone," looking over, he blinks as Naruto place a hand over his mouth. As the Elementia native holds back laughter, Parmon opens his mouth to question him when Kitt moves his head to his left. Three watch as the green bull class walks over to a pair of brown earth class with a boar in his mouth.

As the two females bite into the carcass, Parmon's mouth drops while Cyrano lets out a satisfied growl, "What the-but...how?"

"Looks like Cyrano is getting with the ladies," nudging the red head, Kitt hears Naruto let out a choke before he falls to ground laughing. As the others walk in the area, they look between a laughing Naruto and a shocked face Parmon. Turning in the direction Parmon was looking, they chuckle as Cyrano lays next to the pair.

* * *

Connor lets out a sigh as he looks at a pacing Word, metal tipped hand tapping on his hip, "What are you so worried about?"

"Unlike you, I have to worry," turning to his rival, Word slams a hand on a tabletop with a scowl, "this could be the only time I can get a base of operation in this part of the world." Waving towards the forest, Word's eyes seem to glimmer, "Imagine it Connor! A building supplying this country with gear for their dragons."

"And before you say it," holding his hand up, Word stops Connor with a slight glare, "I will only be providing for the Land of Fire. This will eventually reach the daiymo's attention."

"Right," sighing more to himself, Connor stands up before walking out the room, "well then, I wish you the best of luck." As the door close behind him, Word turns to the table with a blank face.

Although he no longer wish to start a Dragon Human war, he hope that this will provide a good connection with the Elemental Nation. Regrettably, the likelyhood of dragons being used for war was increased but there has always been a chance due to the difference in area.

The dragons closer to Dragon City are much more tame compared to those living in the Elemental Nation. This is mostly due to the harsher climate that kills the weak as well as the dragons constant need to fight that was bred into them years ago. There is also the fact that the bijū's leaking chakra throughout the land for generation has made them even more violent than they were before the first shinobi war.

As the door to the Hokage's office swings open and a young woman ask him to enter, Word adjusts himself before a proud smirk crosses his face.

* * *

Naruto frowns at the trio genin before him, each of them with their own expression that made him want to do nothing more than deck them across the face. The first is an extremely pale boy with dark eyes and black hair look at him with dead eyes that lack any true emotions while wearing dark grey clothes. The next is a girl with hot pink hair and emerald green eyes wearing a red dress, a nervous expression on her face. The final is another pale boy with black eyes and hair though his is spiked back unlike the other, he wears a blue top with khaki shorts.

Nodding to silver haired man that stands before them, Naruto gives them a serious glare before crossing his arms, "Personally, I wouldn't even think of letting any of you bond with a dragon...but then you're likely to complain if I don't, so either I let you try and die or you whine to your parents and they try to get me closed down."

Turning away from the group, he motions for them to follow into the stable.

 **Sorry about this taking so long. I was waiting for everyone to finish voting and it finally stopped being a tie. I'll be updating this story every single Tuesday. If it's not out on Tuesday, than it'll be out on Wednesday morning.**


End file.
